


Look, I have an idea!

by FallenNiji



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Silly but sweet ideas, micronations, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenNiji/pseuds/FallenNiji
Summary: Sealand gets an idea that he wants to share with his friends. Chaos ensures. Micronations fic.Posted from my Fanfiction account.





	Look, I have an idea!

**Summary** : Sealand gets an idea that he wants to share with his friends. Chaos ensures.

 **Rating** : K-T

 **Characters** : Sealand. Molossia. Wy. Kugelmugel. Seborga. Ladonia. Hutt River. Niko Niko Republic.

 **Relationships** : Slight Wy/Sealand. Slight Ladonia/Kugelmugel.

 **Warning** : swearing courtesy of Molossia and other micronations. Perhaps OOC?

 **Additional notes** : I'm bored, supposed to be doing other things but did this instead as a warm up. I have a fanfiction idea in mind, and to write it I need these micronations written...

And also, there seriously needs to be more work done with the micronations! They're just so cute and adorable to mess around with! Because really, everyone needs to learn to stop and appreciate these hilarious munchkins!

**•°•°•°•°•°•**

It was a great idea; the greatest he ever had! So of course Sealand just HAD to tell his friends. Why would he keep something as cool as that away from them? He's actually had this idea in his head for a while, but only now did the opportunity to go through with it come up!

"Guys, guys! Hey!" He burst into the room but no one looked at him. "Hey!" He pouted.

They were spread out across his living room in random places. Ladonia sat on the sofa with a blush looking all awkward, Kugelmugel's feet on his lap. The smaller micronation leaned on the handles of the sofa without a care in the world while he sketched something (or someone) with a pencil.

"Um, Kugel?" Sealand heard Ladonia mummer, and holy him! Ladonia sounded _shy_. The blond gaped at him. Ladonia and shy? No, that didn't go together at all.

"Hm? Sh, I'm creating art." The girly micronation ordered without even a glance and Ladonia's head dropped in defeat.

"Nevermind then..."

Sealand mentally sent over a small part of his courage. Ladonia would need it if he was stuck with Kugelmugel. That guy could be scary!

He turned around and spotted Molossia and Hutt River. He grinned and was about to go over to them when he spotted what they were doing; watching football. Now normally, that wasn't such a problem, but those two could get... competitive... when it comes to their football teams.

"Sonavabitch!" The American sneered when his team lost the ball. Hutt River had a haughty edge to his smile (well, he always did) as he chuckled.

"Is it really that surprising, brat? Your teams are always full of idiots." The brunet snorted. "And don't swear, it makes you sound even more of an idiot."

"What did ya say you bastard? Huh?" Molossia sneered at him and got closer, middle finger high in the air. Hutt River chuckled and leaned forward; their foreheads nearly touched.

Sealand would swear to his fading days that he saw electric sparks flying between those two. He shuddered; that was terrifying.

Next thing Sealand knows, Hutt River was shoved off the sofa by the brutish micronation and was swearing up a storm. Jerk England would be impressed.

Deciding to ignore those two for now, hopefully, he looked around for his friends (who must've been the only sane one's here along with him).

"Wait," he blinked, caterpillar eyebrows shooting up. He pointed to the teen eating a boiled egg in the corner. "Nikoniko Republic? What are you doing here? You're not a micronation anymore!"

Nikoniko Republic looked up and smiled. "Don't be silly, Sealand-kun. I might be a teen again but there will always be a micronation spirit in me." He said sagely.

By the end of it, Sealand had tears in his eyes. Nikoniko was always so wise and cool!

Then the human(?) shrugged and took a bite of his egg. "Besides, it can get pretty boring working in Hot Springs all day so I came here to get some action! You guys are always amusing!"

Sealand fell over, ' _Nikoniko, you—_ '

Crocodile tears streamed down his face and he wondered if they really were that amusing. Were they? I mean, they weren't right? They were awesome and cool and strike fear and awe in the hearts of humans like Nikoniko (seriously, was he a human now or was he a micronation again?)... Right?

"Hmph, well, I for one don't care why you're here Nikoniko." The only female appeared behind Sealand from out of literally nowhere making the poor micronation jump.

"Gwaaah! What the bloody hell Wy? Why'd you have to go and do that?" He whined and pouted, arms crossed.

"It's not my fault you're such a scardy cat." Wy rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a scardy cat you Australian—uh—shorty!" He shot back with his finger in her face.

"Shorty?" Her cheeks were a shiny colour that made him think of cherries, and her nose was scrunched in an adorable way. If she didn't look like she was two seconds away from throwing him to the hyenas, he might've just called her cute to her face. "Why I ought to—"

"Aw come on kids, don't be so violent~" A hand rested on each of their heads, making them stop and blink at the new arrival.

 _Seriously_ , Sealand thought, _how do they keep popping up from out of nowhere?_

"Ciao, cute little ladie—er, lady and gentlemen!" Seborga hastened to fix his mistake when he saw the dead eyed stare the albino artist sent his way. Kugelmugel could be so scary sometimes! He even looked like a girl!

The Italian sighed and told the albino micronation longingly. "If only you were a few years older I would've made a pass at you." He got a pencil thrown dangerously close to his private parts in response.

"Hey!" Kugelmugel gave a delicate shrug of his shoulders.

"You interrupted art." It was said as if it were the most horrendous crime to ever be done.

Molossia and Hutt River, who had finally stopped trying to throw each other overboard, snickered at Seborga's bemused face. Ladonia buried his face in his hands.

' _Well, now that everyone's paying attention I might as well tell them my plan_!' Sealand grinned.

"Hey guys listen! I have a great idea!" They ignored him, which made him pout. That was so unfair! Why were they ignoring him?

"But a paintbrush to the vital regions was totally uncalled for you midget!" Seborga scowled.

Kugelmugel's eye twitched and Ladonia moaned in despair. "Midget, ei? You shouldn't have said something as unartistic as that..."

The micronations shuddered in unison, as if one, when a dark aura came off of the small girl-boy. Even his hair stick thing (Nikoniko called it an ahoge?) twitched dangerously!

"Uh, hey! Hey! HEY LISTEN TO ME!" Sealand finally had enough and waved his hands around wildly, unknowingly saving his friend from an untimely end courtesy of a paintbrush wearing midget.

Surprised, they stopped what they were doing to stare at him.

Grinning in triumph, Sealand placed his hands and his hips and pointed at all of them. "So you guys know how all the big nations have top secret World Meetings right?"

"Who doesn't?" Hutt River snorted, demolishing the title of 'top secret' with two words. Wy facepalmed.

"Exactly!" Sealand grinned.

"Huh?"

"Well, since everyone knows about those totally uncool and not secret meetings that I sneak—er, that we aren't allowed into, I thought of a plan!" He waited for someone to ask him what it was. He tapped his foot, smile fading a bit at their uninterested faces. "Well, why don't we have our own micronation World Meetings that only micronations know about and are allowed in?"

Crickets. That's all he heard after explaining his brilliant idea. He waited patiently for a reaction, ANY kind of reaction. His finger tapped against his hip bone.

"Well? Are you so amazed that you can't even find something to say?" He asked arrogantly, nose in the air and grin on his face even wider than before.

Wy snorted. "Oh do shut up."

"... Isn't having micronation meetings what we've been doing?" Ladonia looked at Sealand like he was an idiot.

"What?" The excitable blond puppy blinked. "No, of course not!"

"I have to agree with scar face, kid. We've been doing just that the whole time." Molossia pointed out, gesturing towards Ladonia with his middle finger.

"Hey, it's not a scar – it's paint!" The American ignored the Swedish boy's protests past a "shut yer trap kid."

"No, no, no!" Sealand shook his head violently and swept his hands in a wide arc across the room, almost hitting Wy in the process. "We've been hanging out and playing ganes and watching movies, but at real meetings they talk about the ecol–economaly–economy of their country and other important stuff! That's a real meeting, not this!"

"Sooo," Seborga blinked. "We've just been having unofficial meetings this whole time?"

"Yeah, that's right!" Sealand grinned, relieved that they were finally getting it. It would've been so annoying if he had to spend his precious time explaining it to them! "And I want to have our first official meeting today!"

"Today? You mad, mate? Today's too soon! We don't even have a clue as to where we'll hold it!" Wy shot his idea down faster than Switzerland and planes during WW2.

"No it's not; today's too late if you want to be like that! Besides, it's obvious we'll have it here!" Sealand huffed. His friends were back to not getting it.

"Why here?" Ladonia butted in. "Why not at my place? It's really cool there and I'm really powerful! Strong enough to defeat Sweden at least! You guys should listen to me!"

"Half of you is on the internet, dumbass!" Molossia snorted and slapped him upside the head like an unimpressed mother. "We should have the meeting at my place!"

"In that blistering heat? I'd sooner die than go anywhere near your junk heap of a nation!" Hutt River sniffed delicately. "I suggest going to _my_ place. It's the cleanest and most beautiful place of you lot."

"Yeah right! No way in hell!" Wy kicked his shin, making her brother shriek and start jumping around howling about how his "adorable little junior" was "so mean and cruel to her big brother".

"Or we can to to my beautiful land~ We have pasta and cute girls and we even have air conditioning!" Seborga cut in cheerfully. Hutt River looked interested at the 'cute girls' part which infatuated Wy even more. She kicked him again.

"Hey! We can all just stay here! It'll be fun!"

"No," the micronations didn't even turn to spare the sulky Sealand a look as they continued to argue and complain. They all wanted the meetings to be held in their country no matter what the others wanted.

As they argued, Sealand started to grow mushrooms in a corner of the room with a depressive air around him. Why did the other micronations have to shoot his ideas down so fast. It was best to stay in Sealand...

He was surprised when someone patted his head. He looked up, coming face to smile with Nikoniko Republic.

"Nikoniko...?" He asked, uncertain. The human micronation just chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this." He winked at Sealand – and was that a twinkle of mischief in his eyes? Was Nikoniko going to pull a prank? Now wasn't a good time you know...

The Japanese micronation walked towards the arguing group with a serene smile. They barely spared him a glance, too busy with their shouting. They didn't think he was anyone to worry about.

They were wrong.

He tapped Molossia on the shoulder, interrupting his fight with Hutt River. "Huh? What is it fucker? Did I look like I have the time for you? Get lost!"

Nikoniko shook his head disappointed and grabbed the taller micronation by his neck. With unexpected strength Nikoniko slammed his head into the steel wall, serene smile still in place. Molossia slid to the ground with a groan after the Asian let go of him. Nikoniko placed a boiled egg on top of the American's head.

He turned away from the twitching heap; towards the pale micronations staring at him in horror, awe and no little bit of fear.

"Now, children," his voice was like ice; cold and sharp. "We will be holding the meeting in Sealand — the country, not the person, because that would be borderline—nevermind — as it would be wise. Now shush and let me finish!" He glared at Ladonia who looked like he had been about to comment. The redhead pouted and crossed his arms.

"Each of your own countries is in one of the big nations lands, if I remember correctly. So your nations could accidentally overhear us while we discuss our top secret MARNA meeting."

"Marna?" Sealand cut in, voice squeaking a bit when Nikoniko looked at him.

"No, MARNA. As is 'Micronations are real nations alliance'. Nice name don't you think?" The others nodded hesitantly. "Anyhow, if we stay in Sealand there is no land for miles meaning; no one could listen in to our meetings. There is the topic of the other micronations, since there are a lot more of us out there, but we may discuss that at the meeting. Does that sound okay?" He smiled brightly.

The micronations nodded quickly as to not upset their friend. For a human(?) Nikoniko was utterly terrifying when angry. Like Germany!

Sealand froze as everyone began to shuffle out towards the official meeting room (his boss used it for meetings, so he could too right?). He blanched.

' _Oh god, first Kugelmugel reminded me of Mister Russia and now Nikoniko a mix of the Russian and Mister Germany? What next, Wy'll be acting like Miss Hungary?'_

He shuddered. He hoped not.

**•°•°•°•°•°•**

**Hopefully continued in part 2!**

**Feedback appreciated.**


End file.
